


Hinata Shouyou Gives Excellent Birthday Presents

by SatyrSyd37



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Confessions, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatyrSyd37/pseuds/SatyrSyd37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata asks Kageyama what he wants for his birthday, but there's no way Kageyama will tell him what he <i>really</i> wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata Shouyou Gives Excellent Birthday Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Kags! I should be doing other things but i needed to do something for my child's birthday first.

“What do you want for your birthday?” Hinata asked him after practice one day.

Oh, that’s right. Kageyama’s birthday was coming up soon. Although, how Hinata knew that, he wasn’t sure.

“Oh...um...you don’t have to get me anything,” Kageyama said. He hadn’t gotten a lot of gifts in the past. For some reason, he always felt guilty getting presents, since he didn’t think he deserved them. Why should he get gifts just for getting older? 

“Of course I do!” Hinata protested. “But I don’t know what to get - so give me some ideas!”

Kageyama frowned. “No.”

“Too bad! I’m going to get you something whether you like it or not. Though it’d be better if you did like it. Which is why I’m asking you.”

Kageyama elected to ignored him, turning away from the other boy to untie his shoes.

“What kinds of food do you like? I know you like milk...but I can’t get you milk for your birthday. Are there any mangas you like? Oh, I know! You like volleyball! Maybe I could get you a volleyball...or new kneepads or something…”

“I told you, don’t get me anything!” Kageyama burst. Even if he did want Hinata to get him something, there wasn’t anything he really wanted. At least, nothing Hinata could buy him.

Hinata turned away at his last comment, his face all sad and dejected, making Kageyama feel guilty. He sighed. “If you still really want to do something for me, maybe we could, I don’t know, do something together?”

Hinata’s face flushed pink. “Okay! What do you want to do?”

Kageyama thought for a moment. “Let’s go to the park and I’ll toss to you.”

“But we do that everyday.”

“W-well I like doing that…”

Hinata looked at him for a second, and then gave a satisfied nod. “Fine - if that’s what you want to do on your birthday, then that’s what we’ll do! I promise I’ll spike every toss super good, and…”

Kageyama let him go on talking to himself about how good he was going to play on Kageyama’s birthday, while Kageyama finished changing. He couldn’t believe Hinata was so adamant about making his birthday fun. No one had ever tried that hard for him before. It made him feel...weird. Tingly. Shaking off that feeling, he packed his things up and made to leave the locker room.

Right before he walked out the door, a thought came back to him. He turned back to Hinata and asked, “Wait...how do you even know when my birthday is?”

For a moment, Hinata looked startled, as though Kageyama had asked him to reveal a deep secret. Then he smiled wide and said, “Intuition,” before grabbing his bag and sprinting out of the club room, leaving behind a blushing Kageyama.

 

On the day of his birthday, after practice, he and Hinata went to the park, as planned, and tossed around  a volleyball. Just like Hinata had promised, he hit every one of Kageyama’s tosses, and only failed to return one receive. That tingly feeling came back every time Hinata smiled, and this time, it was really hard to ignore it.

After a couple hours, it began to get dark. Kageyama was sure Hinata still had energy left in him, but Kageyama was getting cold, so he wanted to go home. Hinata had insisted on walking him there.

“That was really fun,” Hinata said. “But I still feel like I didn’t give you the best birthday possible...ah, what kind of friend am I?! Are you sure you don’t want anything else? You’re sure there’s nothing you want from me?”

_What do I want from you?_ Kageyama thought to himself. Kageyama knew exactly what he wanted.

_I want you to kiss me._ But there was no way he’d ever ask Hinata that...

“Eh? What'd you just say?!”

Shit - he’d just said that _out loud_ -

“I - uh - piss on, uh, on a tree! I w-want you to piss on a tree!” Kageyama tried desperately to cover up his words.

Hinata pouted. “No you didn’t, Bakageyama! You said 'I want you to kiss me'!”

“I - uh - ” It was no use arguing. Hinata _knew_. Kageyama prepared himself for Hinata to break out laughing at him, or cringe in disgust...

Instead, Hinata simply asked, “But - why?”

“Because I like you, dumbass!” Was this Hinata’s way of making fun of him? Making him say it out loud to embarrass him further?

“Really?” Hinata exclaimed, eyes bright and smiling. “That's crazy because I like you too!”

“Wait, what - ”

But before Kageyama could finish his thought Hinata’s lips were on his.

It was just a peck, Hinata’s lips barely grazing his for more than a second before Hinata pulled away. But the brief moment of contact left Kageyama frozen. He swore he could still feel the warmth of Hinata’s lips on his.

Hinata smiled mischievously. “If I’d known that was the only present you wanted, I’d have given it to you a lot sooner, Bakageyama.”

The rest of the way home, Hinata held Kageyama’s hand and swung it between them. “So, Kageyama, did you have a good birthday?”

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama mumbled.

“I hope you liked your present,” Hinata smirked.

“I - I liked it a lot.” It embarrassed Kageyama to no end to say things like that - his face was as bright red as Hinata’s hair - but he knew what he said made Hinata happy. And that made him happy, too. “Maybe - maybe you could give me one more present before you leave…”

Hinata stopped in his tracks, pulling Kageyama to a stop with him. Before Kageyama could begin to be embarrassed by what he said, Hinata put his hands on either side of Kageyama’s face and pulled him against his lips. This kiss lasted longer than the last one, as Hinata moved his lips against Kageyama’s and their noses bumped together. Kageyama leaned into Hinata’s warm hands and brought his own up to wander through Hinata’s hair. Kageyama almost whimpered when Hinata pulled his lips away, his hands still holding Kageyama’s cheeks.

Hinata rose on his tip toes and pulled Kageyama down so his chin hovered above Kageyama’s shoulder. “I’ll give you a present any time you ask,” Hinata whispered in his ear.

Despite the December cold, Kageyama burned hotter than a fireplace. This was definitely the best present he could have asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://satyrsyd37.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it


End file.
